Souma Ashiko vs Everyone
by DarkDia
Summary: When Kukai and the gang pull a prank on  Ashiko she vows to get revenge on them. Guest starring different people in different chapters...
1. Friday the 13th

**Ashiko: Hi guys! This is a funny story. I can't wait! **

**Tangi: SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Rhythm: Ashiko does not own Shugo Chara! Friday the 13****th**** or any other licensed things in this story!**

**Temari: ENJOY! MUHAHAHAH!**

Normal Pov

Ashiko Souma lay in her bed, trying to sleep. The boys were downstairs watching a movie. The girls were in the other room doing manicures. Only Ashiko was sleeping. The hallways were dark and Ashiko couldn't sleep. She didn't know why, but she couldn't. She lay there in bed, trying to figure out what she was doing here. See, her friends had invited her to room with them at Utau's mansion. She didn't know why she accepted but it seemed like the right thing to do. She sighed and was finally about to drift to sleep when she heard a loud, ear-piercing, shriek.

Ashiko's Pov

I heard a loud shriek and others followed it. I shot up in bed and rubbed my lazy green eyes before jumping out of bed and running to my closets. I ran to my closets (yes, I have 3 closets) and threw open the second door. All my sports things laid in there. Clothes, shoes, hair band anything sporty you could think of. I parted the clothes of the rack and ran to the back of the closet. I grabbed a tennis racket and threw it over my shoulder.

I ran down out of my room to find all the lights off. No light was seen. I ran across the hallway and threw open the door to Ikuto and Amu's shared room. "Ikuto! Amu!" I yelled, but no one was there. The pillows and the sheets were blood soaked and there were pool of blood everywhere. Pink and blue hair was scattered around the room and I threw open the closet. Much to my dismay, no one was in the closet. I ran across the hall to the 3 doors. I threw open the first. It was Rima's room. No one was there and the room was just like Amu and Ikuto's. I opened the door to Nagi's and Utau's to find the same. Yaya's room was a mess just like Kairi's. I ran to Nadeshiko's room but it was the same thing with her room and Tadase's. No one was in Kirishima's room. I ran to Kukai's room, which was next to mine. I threw it open. "KUKAI!" I sobbed, but no one was there.

I ran down the stairs and into the living room and I screamed at the sight. Bodies were scattered everywhere. I had screamed for 5 minutes and was out of breath but I didn't care. Tears rolled down my eyes as I observed the popcorn with blood in it and the blood stained couch. On the table was a DVD cover that had been cut in half. I picked it up and my skin paled when I read the cover. Friday the 13th. I was about to run to the kitchen to get the phone when I turned around and saw a tall, dark figure in front on me. The figure stepped out of the dark, revealing his hockey masked face and blood soaked t-shirt and jacket. He wore combat boots and jeans. My face paled because I recognized this person. It was Jason Voorhees. From Friday the 13th.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I backed away. Unfortunately, I tripped over the coffee table and fell on my bum. He came closer, holding the big shiny machete up so it caught the moonlight. I started to scoot back but then I hit something. The wall. I was trapped and there was a crazy killer in front of me. He walked closer as I screamed and begged.

"NO! PLEASE NO! PLEASE, PLEASE NO!" I shouted, begging, crying and pleading for my life. As he approached me he held the machete up and was about to swing it. I screamed as loud as I could and wrapped my arms around my head and dropped my head into my knees. I waited for the impact, the scream, the pain and the blood. But it never came. There was no impact, no scream, no pain and no blood. I heard laughter and I unwrapped my arms from around my head and looked up. I saw Ikuto laughing his ass off and clutching his side. The bloody machete was on the floor and I then realized that everyone was laughing. I fumed with anger and yelled at them "WHAT THE FRAKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I screamed as loud as I could. "We just HAHAHA pranked HAHAHAH you! HAHAHAHAHA" Ikuto laughed. More tears flooded my face and my eyes felt like waterfalls. I wanted to cry forever. "HOW COULD YOU! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED! YO UWORRIED ME LIKE CRAZY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I shouted, my face feeling as if I was underwater. They stopped laughing and looked at my face. Kairi started to talk but I didn't listen. I ran up to my room and cried. I shut the door and locked it. I was so upset.

Amu's Pov

Ashiko yelled at us before running up to her room, crying. I felt really bad. She must have really thought we were dead. I ran up following her but she locked her door. I stomped downstairs and told the others that she locked her door. "I feel bad about that." Nagi voiced everyone's thoughts. "I do too. Let's go apologize." Utau said to us. "Nope. She's locked herself in her room." I couldn't believe that we did that! We all went to sleep and agreed to deal with this tomorrow.

Ashiko's Pov

I sat in my room, still crying. I took out a notebook with big black letters printed on the front. I opened it and wrote down everyone's name. Then I started formulating my plan for revenge. This next week is going to be hell for them. This will definitely teach them not to pull pranks on me. Ever again.

**Ashiko: Done!**

**Kukai: Dude! You never cry!**

**Ashiko: I do… just not when you're around**

**Kukai: Ah whatever. Review!**


	2. Super Glue

**Ashiko: Time for Revenge**

**Ikuto: Yeah. Like you can get revenge **

**Kukai: don't push her. She'll get you.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, right**

**Ashiko: I could always write a Tadamu after this…**

**Ikuto: NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!**

**Ashiko: That's what I thought.**

**Utau: Ashiko does not own Shugo Chara! Other licensed things in this story or the guest stars in this story. Guest stars are SuperBlizzardJack and a mentioning of SkyXBlaze. Now would my brother and boyfriend stop being pansies! **

**Ashiko: Come one Utau, you're scared of me too. **

**Utau: No I'm not.**

**Ashiko: Dentist**

**Utau: AHHHH!**

**Ran: Enjoy,Enjoy! Yay, Yay!**

Ashiko's Pov

This will teach them to mess with me. I woke at about 2 am and got changed. I pulled on my black skinny jeans and a black belt that silver chains hung from. I threw on a pink tube top and pink converse before putting on my makeup. I put my hair in a braid and I walked downstairs. I tokk the keys to Kukai's car, hopped in and sped off. I got to Wal-mart about 2 minutes later. I walked in and thee staring at me was my friend Blizzard. "Hey! You're usually not up this early." He said. "What about you! Once, I tried calling you after 9:00 and Blaze said you were asleep." I giggled. Blizzard was one of the few people who could make me laugh.

"What do you need?" he asked as I sat on the counter and slid myself to the other side to get the store guide. "I need superglue." I told him. He looked at me quizzically. "Why?" he asked. I smirked "Revenge." I simply said. He shrugged and gave me a tube of super glue. I gave him 5 bucks and walked out to the car. I hopped in and turned on the radio. The song that was playing was "Better than Revenge" By: Taylor Swift. As soon as this came on I felt good. "There is nothing I do better than Revenge." I sang along to it. I pulled in the driveway at the house and got out. I walked in and threw the keys back on the table. I went upstairs and went straight to the bathroom. I peeled the label off the toothpaste tube and the superglue tube. I switched the labels and took the tube of toothpaste with me, leaving the superglue in the bathroom.

I sat in my room and started writing in a book with black letters printed on it. It said "Ashiko only." I opened the book and turned to the next blank page. I wrote all about who today was a bitch, and how I planned to get revenge. I put down the book and saw I had wrote over 6 pages! Wow. I walked downstairs and made breakfast for everyone, since I usually cook because no one else can. Kukai trudged downstairs, the others following him. We all had breakfast in silence and then Ikuto broke it. "I'm going to brush my teeth" he said. I watched him walk upstairs. 'In 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…' I thought and then I heard a loud yell. Ikuto stomped down the stairs, with his teeth clinched together and the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "WY OOTHBUSH ES TUCK OO WY ROUTH!" he growled. "What?" I asked and he wrote it down. "Oh! Your toothbrush is stuck?" He nodded. He wrote another note saying he was going to go get some special chemical too detach the toothbrush. He stomped out the door and I laughed my ass off. That should teach him.

**Ashiko: Done!**

**Rhythm: Yay! Now post it! **

**Ashiko: I'm going!**

**Temari: Please review**


	3. Hair Dye, Barney, Bats and Preschool

**Ashiko: Revenge is underway!**

**Rima: Can't you talk normally for once!**

**Ashiko: Nope…. XD! Sorry about this chapter… I was supposed to update earlier but because my evil grandmother made me go dress shopping against my will, this chapter is now late! Boo.**

**Rima: Wait, I've seen you in dresses before! How come you're so sad?**

**Ashiko: Because every time I wear a dress, it's against my will! I'd rather wear an old t-shirt and short tattered shorts!**

**Rima: Whatever. Ashiko does not own Shugo Chara!, Barney, crowbars and all the other stuff in this chapter. Also guest stars include Radiant Rainbow, SkyXBlaze, SupperBlizzardJack and xxxUtauloverxxx.**

**Ashiko: Yup! I only own myself! Cause if I did own Barney, someone would have shot him in the first episode!**

**KusuKusu: Enjoy!**

Kukai's Pov

After Ikuto walked out the door, Ashiko started laughing her ass off! "Ikuto must have REALLY sticky teeth!" HAHAHAHA!" she laughed. I shrugged "Whatever." I told her. She grabbed her sunglasses and my car keys. "I'm going to the store. Who needs something?" she asked. Just then Ikuto stuck his head in the door. "OO OTHPASH!" he yelled. "What?" we yelled at him. He grabbed the toothbrush and yanked it as hard as he could, but it didn't come out. He sighed (or at last I think he did) and texted me what he said. "OH! He wants new toothpaste." I told her. She shrugged "Whatever" she said before grabbing the keys and leaving.

Ashiko's Pov

I left the house to start more revenge. I stopped at Wal-mart and walked in, taking off my sunglasses. My friend, Blaze, worked the afternoon shift. I walked up to the counter and slammed my hands down. "I need hair dye." I told him. He looked at me like I was Tadase who just gone under a Chara-change. "Why? Your hair is fine." He told me. I smirked "It's not for me." I told him. "What color?" he asked. "Anything abnormal." I told him. He looked at me quizzically. "Again… why?" he asked. "Revenge." I told him. He laughed "What did Kukai do?" he asked me. "They played this huge prank and made me believe they were dead Oh well, this'll teach them." I said. He handed me a box of hair dye and I smirked at the color. Purple. "Thanks." I said. I handed him the money and he said "No prob. Tell me how it works out." I got into Kukai's car and started to drive home. On the way the song "Gives You Hell" By: The All-American Rejects came on the radio. I sang along, knowing I would have the last word.

I walked in and threw Ikuto some toothpaste. He got the toothbrush out and was going to brush his teeth. I walked to the bathroom and took the shampoo bottle. I poured the hair dye in and heard an echo from downstairs. "My hair is too poofy. I'm going to wash it."Utau said. I quickly put the bottle back and ran out. I sat on my bed and texted my friend Asuka about everything. _"Wow. They sure gotcha. Whaddaya have in mind 4 revenge?"_ she asked. I smirked and texted _"Super Glue, hair dye and a bunch of other stuff. They'll know not to mess with me anymore."_

I quickly typed and threw my phone on the bed when I heard the water in the bathroom turn off. I smirked and put my ear to the door. "EEEEPPPP! MY HAIR IS PURPLE!" Utau cried. I laughed at that. I ran out of my room and saw the clock. 5:30. I decided to start dinner. I finished frying dinner and put it out on a plate. "DINNER!" I called at the top of my lungs. They all walked down the stairs including Utau, whose blonde pigtails were now purple. We sat down and started to eat. "This is good. What is it?" Ikuto asked. I smirked "Fried cat." I replied. Ikuto spit out and it hit Amu, who was sitting across from him. "Gross!" Amu squeaked. "I got it from an Arabian market." I told him. He ran to the kitchen and got a blueberry muffin. I laughed at that.

As soon as we were done, we went out to see a movie. It was called "Bad Teacher" **(Don't Own!). **After we finished the movie, we went home and got ready for bed. I went to bed then got up at 7 am, the time pre-school usually started. I got dressed in a purple tank top that had the word Guess written across it in black sparkles. I threw on skinny jeans and purple high heels. I put on a purple bracelet that Kukai got me for my birthday. I put on a really pretty headband with an attached black top hat with purple feathers and black lace. I kept my hair down and I ran downstairs to the emergency only cabinet. I searched through the cabinet, looking for something important for revenge. "Let's see…. Bat, tennis racket, metal bat, lacrosse stick… are this weapons or sports things!" I cried. "Whateve. Ummm….. Hunting knife, shotgun... Whoa whoa whoa. Shotgun! What the hell! Oh it's not loaded." I said to myself. "Here it is!" I said taking a crowbar and walking up to Tadase's room. I opened the door quietly and tiptoed in. I stood above him and then he quietly stirred. "Ashiko-cha-" but he didn't get to finish since I smacked him over the head with the crowbar, knocking him out and giving him a fairly big sized bump on his head. I tried to lift him but he was SO FREAKNG HEAVY! I got out my phone and dialed a specific number. "WHAT THE HELL, ASHIKO! WE WERE SLEEPING!" Blaze and Blizzard's voices rang through the phone. "Whatever I need help get over here." I told them. "We don't want too." Blizzard answered. "WELL TOO BAD! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OVER HERE BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT OF BED AND OVER HERE!" I said before hanging up. In 15 minutes they were there still dressed in their sleep shirts and shorts. "What the hell?" Blaze asked. "I need help. Go to Tadase's room and get him out of bed and put him in the back of your truck." I commanded and they walked upstairs and I put on purple lipstick and black eye make-up. They lifted him in the truck and I hopped in. Blaze got in the front seat and Blizzard got in the passenger seat. "Where to?" Blaze asked. "The costume shop right next to the sports shop." I said. Blaze drove to the costume shop and I got out and ran in the store. On the counter, reading a teen magazine was Asuka. "Hey! Watcha need?" she asked me. I smirked "A Barney costume, some sticky notes and a pen." She looked frazzled but handed me everything I needed. I handed her $50.00 and left. I thrusted the Barney costume into Blizzard's hands and said "Put it on him." He complied and I went to the sports store next door. Sitting behind the counter with her feet up, was Yuki. "Hi." She said. "Hey. I need 4 metal bats." I told her. She sighed "What did Kukai do?" she asked. "He pulled a prank and this is gonna make him regret it." I said as I handed her $30.00 "Thanks" I said before going back to the car. By that time it was 8:00. The time preschool started. Tadase was in the Barney costume and I told Blaze to drive to preschool. "Blizzard put Tadase next to the entrance." I commanded. He put Tadase by the door and I put the metal bats next to him. I stuck a sticky note with my messy writing on it and knocked on the door. "Get down." I said once in the van and we watched what happened. The kids came outside and one of them picked up the note. "Beat me I have candy inside!" the kid squealed. They picked up the bats and started to beat Tadase and I got a huge kick out of this. Blaze, Blizzard and I laughed all the way home. They dropped my off and I gave them each 20 bucks for helping me. I went inside and found them looking around the house. "Where's Tadase?" Rima asked. I giggled. "No where special…"

**Ashiko: Done! What did you think?**

**Tadase: I can't believe you had pre-schoolers beat me up!**

**Ashiko: Well I don't like you….. so yeah.**

**Tadase: *sigh* Review!**

**Ashiko: If you review, I'll let you beat Tadase!**

**Tadase: What? NO!**

**Ashiko: TOO BAD IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION! Anyways Review!**


	4. Itch Powder, Ropes, Cereal and Cousins

**Ashiko: Next chapter! WOO HOO!**

**Kukai: She doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any other licensed things in this story. Enjoy!**

**Ashiko: Yes, enjoy and I will do something extra horrible to Kukai.**

**Kukai: NO! DON'T ENJOY DON'T ENJOY!**

**Ashiko: SHUT UP KUKAI! Enjoy everyone!**

Ashiko's Pov

After lunch, I went out and bought a couple of things. These things include a big rope, itching powder, and laxative. I went upstairs, took out the itching powder and put them in Amu's pajamas. I then took the big rope and hid it under my bed. Then, I took the laxative and went downstairs. I took out taco shells, ground beef and the laxative. I cooked the taco meat and put them in the shells and put out cheese, lettuce, sour cream, beans, tomatoes and guacamole. "DINNER!" I called and they all rushed down the stairs. I only sprinkled the laxative in one taco and sat down. I watched for who sat down at the laxative infested taco. It was Nagi. "Put whatever you like!" I told them as I filled mine with chicken, beans, sour cream, guacamole and cheese. I watched Nagi slowly and waited for him to run to the bathroom. It was a typical dinner conversation. "Hey, my cousin, Chronos, is coming next weekend." Nagihiko told us. "Awesome." I told him. He smiled as he finished. Then his eyes widened and his skin paled. "Bathroom!" he said as he ran for it. Kukai and I laughed our asses off. I fell out of my seat, holding my side while Kukai did the exact same thing.

It's been about 3 hours and Nagi has not come out of the bathroom. Amu just came out of the shower and she's changing into her pajamas. Amu came stumbling down the stairs itching like nuts. "I… can't stop…. ITCHING!" Amu screamed between itches. Ikuto fell off the couch, holding his side and laughing. Amu fell down, itching like crazy. "Amu, I'm going to get calamine lotion, to get you to stop itching." I told her. I walked out the door with an evil grin on my face. I went to the store Low's and I bought wood chips. I also went to Wal-mart and bought corn flakes. I sat in my car for about 15 minutes, replacing the corn flakes, with the wood chips. I dumped the cornflakes in a garbage can and put the wood chips in the bag **(A/N: Bribio came up with this! Thanks for the idea, sis!)**. I walked home and put the 'corn flakes' on the shelf. I saw Amu itching like she wouldn't live tomorrow. "Hey, Amu, Wal-mart didn't carry Calamine lotion. Sorry about that. I said plopping myself down on the couch. "Where's Rima?" I asked. "She went to bed." Kukai told me. "I'm going to take a shower." I said walking up the stairs. I grabbed the rope from under my bed and went into Rima's room. I smirked as I wrapped the rope around bed and ran downstairs and got the flexi glass I bought in case of emergencies.

I set up the flexi glass around Rima's bed, so she was trapped in a little bubble. I finished, knowing I did good. Amu was itching, Rima was trapped and Kairi, who loved corn flakes, would eat the wood chips tomorrow morning. I walked downstairs in my pajamas and sat on the couch. Slowly, I fell asleep.

Kukai's Pov

I was downstairs with my friends, trying to get Amu to stop itching. Suddenly, I heard a soft thud. I turned around and saw Ashiko was asleep. Her dark blue hair pooled over the pillows and her green eyes were closed. I smiled. 'Just like when we were young' I thought. When we were younger, Ashiko and I would stay at my house together with my brothers while our parents went out. Ashiko would always fall asleep first. I smiled as I remembered how light she was and how I could carry her to her room without a problem. I picked her up and her dark blue hair was a foot or two away from touching the ground. She tossed and turned a bit, making it harder for me to hold on to her. I carried her upstairs and set her down on her bed. I put the cover over her and set her alarm to make the song "Don't Stop Believing" By: Journey would play. That was our favorite song when we were little. I smiled down at her and whispered "Good Night", before walking out of her room and closing the door behind me.

Ashiko's Pov

"Don't Stop Believing. Hold on to that feeling!" I heard. I shot up from my bed, my eyes wide open. Why was I here? I fell asleep downstairs didn't I? Kukai must have carried me upstairs. I saw it was just my alarm clock was going off. I turned it off and walked downstairs. Kairi was downstairs already and was just taking the corn flakes off the shelf. "Hello Ashiko-san." Kairi greeted me. I smiled at him. "Hi, Kairi. Would you like some eggs?" I asked him. "No, thank you, Ashiko-san, but if you could, could you possibly make some bacon?" he asked me. "Of course." I smiled. Kairi sat down with the bowl of 'corn flakes' and milk. He poured the milk in and took a bite. I watched from the stove, were I was cooking eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, omelets and whatever else these people could eat. Kairi made a face before spitting out the fake cereal. "Yuck! Corn flakes are no longer my favorite cereal! YUCK!" he exclaimed, downing a glass of water. "Ashiko-san, I guess I will have some eggs." Kairi told me. I nodded and started cooking. I heard a small scream from upstairs and dropped the pan. Wait, I wasn't going to fall for this again. It was Rima. Kairi and I came upstairs and walked into Rima's room, to see Rima trapped inside the flexi glass.

"Rima-chi, what happened!" Yaya yelled. "I don't know!" Rima cried. I sighed and walked back down the hall to my room. I grabbed a bat from my room, knowing it would crack the glass. I walked down the hall and into Rima's room. I had everyone back up and Rima hid under her covers. I smashed the glass and Rima got out. "FREEDOM!" she yelled racing down the stairs. Then the door bell rang. 'This was probably Nagihiko's cousin' I thought. I walked downstairs and opened the door. "Hi, I'm Chronos."

**Ashiko: I'm so evil. **

**Kukai: Totally evil.**

**Ashiko: I know, right?**

**Kukai: Please review!**


	5. Jealousy

**Ashiko: I'M BACK!**

**Kukai: Crap! **

**Ashiko: Are you not happy to see me! *Gasp***

**Kukai: No! It's that.. well... umm... ah, screw it just kick my ass and get it over with.**

**Ashiko: *Kicks Kukai's ass* THERE! NOW YOU'LL LEARN TO MISS ME!**

**Kukai: She owns nothing! *Runs away***

**Ashiko: ENJOY! *Runs after him***

_Ashiko's Pov_

"Hi, I'm Chronos" said the girl standing at the door. Her hair was dark brown and tied up in a Len Kagamine way. Her eyes were brown and she wore glasses. She had a pair of headphones around her neck and wore a t-shirt, hoody and jeans. "Hi, Nagi." she siad as she walked over to him. "Hey, Chronos." he said back. "These are my friends Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Utau, Kirishima and Ashiko." Nagihiko said pointing to each of us. Chronos gave a small wave and sat down on the couch. I ran upstairs while everyone getting to know each other. I went midnight shopping last night and got some clothes. I ran into Kukai's room with a trash bag and threw all his regular clothes in it. I replaced his clothes with blouses, skirts, dresses, high heels, boots, clips, hair bands anything girly you could think of. I ran downstairs, smirking.

"Kukai!" I whined. "I don't want to cook. Can we go out to eat?" I asked. He smiled at me and said "Sure of course we can." "AWESOME! Thanks Kukai!" I said, running over and hugging him. He hugged back and just smiled. After a while, I got bored sitting downstairs. So, naturally, I fell asleep at the bar stool. Smooth, Ashiko, Smooth.

_Kukai's Pov_

I was walking over to get a glass of water, when Ashiko fell off the bar stool. It's very high and Ashiko's kinda... short. I caught her (just barely) and almost had the urge to yell at her. When I saw she was asleep. Man, she's been slepping alot. She's probably tired from getting us back. I did'nt feel like walking up the stairs so I let her sleep with her head in my lap. I miss the little cousin that wasn't so... evil. She's so sweet when she wants to be.

After a while, she woke up. "Kukai? What happened?" she asked sitting up. "You fell asleep at the bar stool. I didn't want to carry you upstairs though." She smiled at me. "Thanks Kukai." she said before running off upstairs. I followed her because I was going to change so we could go out to dinner. I walked into my room to find all my clothes replaced with girls clothes. "ASHIKO!" I yelled and I could here her fall off her bed laughing all the way down the hall. I smiled knowing she got me. She is my little cousin and I love her. No not like that, you pervs. I went to Nagihiko's room and asked if I could borrow a t-shirt and shorts. He loaned me some and I went into Ashiko's room. She was sitting on her bed reading the next volume of the manga "Shugo Chara!". I never understood what was so special about it. I sat down next to her and she put her book down. "Ready?" she asked. I was pretty sure everyone else was ready. She threw the blanket off to reveal she was wearing a white t-shirt and beige shorts with blue peace sign bracelets all up her left arm. She wore a black headband and put on a necklace with hiroglyphics on it. The hiroglyphics spell out her name. We walked out of the room and she hopped in her car. "I'll meet you there. I have a headache, I'm going to get tylonol." she said before recing off in her car.

_Ashiko's Pov_

I sped down the road, stopping at the nearest kitchen store. See, Utau's house had a basketball court in them that Kirishima uses. I went in and bought a kitchen knife. I sped to the restaurant where everyone was waiting. We sat down and the waitress came over to serve us.

"Hi! My name is Yumi and I'll be your waitress..." she trailed off when she saw the guys. Utau pulled Kukai closer to herself. Did I mention were we are eating? We are eating at Outback Steakhouse. We all pushed our boyfriends closer to us. She gave us all a glass of water.

"I'll be back to take your boyfr- I mean, orders!" she said and I glared at her.

She walked away and Amu almost screamed. "THAT BITCH IS A MAN STEALER!" Amu screamed and everyone looked at her. "Sorry." Amu giggled. "Ok, I want a new waitress." Rima said, getting closer to Nagi.

The woman came back but of course she took the guys orders first. "Ok! I'll be back!" she said after taking orders from the guys. I had enough. I heard a pong and my hierogliphics necklace was replaced with the black bat chocker. Shit. "Excuse Me! What about us girls?" I asked. The girl turned around and looked at me. "Sorry! Guess I was overwhelmed by how _hot _the guys are. I forgot you were there!" she said.

She did something just to make us jealous. She leaned down and _licked _Ikuto's ear. "OH NO SHE DIDN'T" Amu screamed jumping up to kill her. I, being the strongest, held her back but she did the same to the other guys. "OH HELL NO!" Utau and I yelled and I got up to kill her. I grabbed her by her collar and punched her straight in the nose. "NEXT TIME, GO HIT ON SOME OTHER GUYS THAT ARE _NOT _TAKEN!" I yelled as I let go of her and dropped her to the ground. Her nose was bleeding but she didn't seem to care. She threw a punch, but I dodged and smacked her in the stomach. She winced in pain, but continued to fight. She picked up a staek knife and puled her arm back. Are you kidding me? A frickin' _steak knife_ was going to kill me.

Then I heard the a cursed words. _'Crap' _I thought as Devilina did the 'My Own Heart: UNLOCK!' handgesture.

"MY Own Heart: UNLOCK!" I yelled and immediatly Kukai screamed "SHIT!"

"Charanari: Devil Diva!" I shouted.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Yumi. You must have death wish." I said to her. She threw the knife at me and my trident appeared in my hand. She looked horrified. "Devil's Spear!" I shouted as I blocked the knife with my trident. I smacked her in the nose, again, and she fell down next to my seat. She looked at my purse and my drivers license. "Well, Ms. Britney. You cannot defeat me. I will have these boys!" Yumui shouted. I flinched as I walked up to her. I smacked her with all my power and she fell. "MY NOSE! I think it's broken!" she scremed out, holding her nose. I picked her up by hr collar and kneed her in the stomach. No one calls me Britney without getting pulverized." I whispered as I dropped her. I dragged everyone out of the restaurant and we drove off. "I'm never going back there." I said.

I got home and ran to the basketball court. I tore a hole in every basketball. I heard Kirishima around the corner and hid. "NOOOOO! WHY!" he asked the gods. I giggled and ran t omy room. I picked up my manga ad thought to myself _'Today was fun.' _

**Ashiko: I'm done! Finally!**

**Bribio: YO!**

**Ashiko: Oh yeah, this is my sister, Bribio.**

**Bribio: SUP!**

**Ashiko: Bribio, take it away!**

**Bribio: Please R&R!**


	6. The Final Prank

**Ashiko: I'm back to torture Kukai!**

**Kukai: NO!**

**Ashiko: HeeHee. I'm the author. Too bad**

**Kukai: You're an evil little girl.**

**Ashiko: I'M NOT LITTLE!**

**Kukai: Whatever. She doesn't own anything. Now, let's get on with the story.**

**Ashiko: WARNING: The beginning is sad.**

_Ashiko's Pov_

I hopped off my bed and changed into a purple tee shirt and black shorts. I tied my hair into a messy bun and went to bed.

**- The Next Morning -**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. The clock said 8:00 and I realized I was late. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Thank god, they weren't downstairs yet. I threw a pop-tart in the toaster and cooked some bacon. As I threw the bacon on the stove, I slipped my feet into my purple Old Navy slippers and ran outside. I grabbed the said of Kukai's soccer goal. I dragged it until I was on the sidewalk. I did a roundhouse kick and smacked my foot against the goal. The goal flew into the street and a huge truck ran over it. It was a very, very small goal. I ran inside and found the bacon almost burned. I grabbed the pan but that was a mistake. The pan burst into flames while I was holding it. I suck at cooking. Well, I suck at cooking things that are almost burned. I screamed curse words and cried for help that I was going to burn, and then I heard someone's door open, a clatter and someone run down the stairs. Kukai ran into the kitchen with a bucket of water. The flames caught my hand for a second and I dropped the pan, holding my arm and screaming in pain. Kukai threw the bucket of water on the pain I dropped and the flames died with a big hiss noise. I fell to the ground and began to weep and cry out in pain. I heard another door open and a bunch of stumbling and crashing. After what seemed like forever, everyone was downstairs looking down at me as I cried. My skin was a black color and looked a bit melted. Kukai immediately picked me up and ran out the door. He put me down in his car and the others piled in around me. Kukai hopped in the front seat, with Nagi in the passenger seat and Kukai took off. Amu rubbed my back as I cried and Ikuto hugged me. As soon as we got to the hospital, I was immediately rushed to a room. I required surgery and I was immediately put under the anesthesia. They held the mask to my face and everything became black.

_Kukai's Pov_

I sat in the waiting room, staring at the door to the room Ashiko was in. She had burned herself real bad. They said that her skin is ok, though, they just have to sew her arm up, since her arm opened. But she needs blood. She lost blood and needs a donor. She was type AB and they were testing blood samples now. Nagi had volunteered to give some of his own blood and I heard the hospital door open and close rapidly. Two girls ran in and I recognized them. One had long black hair and the other had wavy brown hair and glasses. They were Ashiko's sisters, Bribio and Dia. Bribio was crying and Dia squeezed her hand. They both saw me and ran over. Then, a doctor came out with Nagi by his side.

"Is she ok?" I asked, very eager to find out. The doctor smiled.

"Yes, Ms. Souma is ok. But, because so many of you are here, not all of you may visit her now. Can you please explain your relationship to Ms. Souma?" the doctor asked.

"Of course we can. I am her cousin, these 2 girls right here are her sisters, this is her boyfriend and the rest are friends." I said.

"Ok, so would the family like to go in first?" he asked. I nodded and I grabbed the door handle, pulled it open and Bribio and Dia walked in. I followed and I saw Ashiko in a hospital bed with a tube in her arm, blood pumping through it. Her arm was bandaged and she was awake. She smiled at us.

"Hi guys. I'm happy to see you." she said.

"Are you ok? What happened this morning?" I asked. She bit her lip and her eyes wandered to the window.

"I was cooking this morning and I threw some bacon on the stove. I had to go to the bathroom so I did, quickly, and when I came back, the bacon was burnt. I picked up the pan, but it caught fire." she said. I sighed.

"Be careful, ok?" I said and she nodded. After 20 more minutes we left the hospital. Ashiko got the blood she needed and a cast was put on her arm. When we got home, Ashiko grabbed her iPhone off the counter and ran upstairs.

_Ashiko's Pov_

After that mess, I ran upstairs with my phone and dialed a specific number.

"Hey, Aza, it's me." I need your help." I said and I ran downstairs. I grabbed one of Nadeshiko's tea bags and ran outside. I replaced the tea in the bag, with dirt. I ran inside and quickly put it back. I ran upstairs as if I had nothing to do with it.

"BLEH! THIS TEA TASTES DISGUSTING!" I heard Nadeshiko yell. I snickered and started on my big prank. I pulled on some jeans and a red tee shirt that said Shut on the front and Up on the back in big, black letters. I put on red high tops, zipped my black sweatshirt half way up and put up the hood. I pulled my hair into a side pony tail and made sure my bangs covered my eyes. I ran downstairs and outside and I was just in time. As soon as I ran out the door, Aza pulled up. Aza's curly dark hair bounced and her sombrero nearly fell off as she got out of the car to hug me and help into the car. I dialed a phone number and had everyone evacuate the house. How? I called SWAT. I had everyone evacuate the house. Once out, Aza took me to the Halloween store. We bought a bunch of chains and 17 cans of black paint. Then, we went and bought latter's. After that, I bought a bunch of screws and tools and also, a bunch of fake gears. We bought a swing out TV too. Then, Aza took me home and we started. We rolled the paint all over the walls of the basketball court and screwed the chains into the wall. I put the fake gears in the announcer box. I ran to my room and Aza helped me sew a black robe. I put it on to make sure it fit and Aza went off to go make the mask. Then, I heard the door open and shut. I ran to the window and, with my one arm, opened it. I made sure none of them were in the yard, and I jumped. I landed on my feet and hid in a bush. After 15 minutes, I ran into the house.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked.

"SWAT kicked us out." Rima answered.

"Oh. Bummer." I said.

"They must have had the wrong house." Utau said. I grabbed a movie I had rented from the table.

"Guys, want to watch a movie?" I asked, waving the case in front of them.

"Saw?" Kukai asked.

"I thought you hated Scary Movies." Kirishima said.

"Saw's an acceptation." I whispered in his ear. He blushed. I popped the DVD in and looked at the time. 8:30. I ran to the kitchen as the movie started and began to make popcorn I poured a few drinks in some glasses and I took out some replica glasses I bought. I locked the kitchen door and began my plan. I screamed as loud as I could. Then I smashed all the glasses against the floor and cabinets. I took out the popcorn and threw it on the floor. I grabbed a small knife and hesitated. I took a deep breath and pressed the knife on to my skin. Blood dripped out and I let some of it drip on the floor before I bandaged my arm real quickly. Then I pulled a few strands of hair out and threw them on the floor. Then, I fled through the back exit. I ran back into the basketball court and put my costume on. Show Time.

_Amu's Pov_

There was an ear-splitting scream from the kitchen as the movie started. Kukai hopped up and sprinted to the kitchen. We all followed him, but the door was locked.

"Ikuto, help me!" Kukai cried. Ikuto twisted the knob and Kukai slammed himself into the door. It opened and we found a mess. The 2nd door was open and there was glass, popcorn and blood all over the floor. There was another distant scream and Kukai turned to us.

"Split up!" he yelled, taking off in the direction of the scream. I ran up the stairs, hoping to find Ashiko. I heard a few more screams from downstairs, but they were all about 7-8 minutes apart. I turned a corner into Ashiko's room. Then, someone grabbed me by the waist. I screamed but the person covered my mouth with a cloth. I could smell something, I couldn't put my finger on what it was, and I passed out.

_Kukai's Pov_

I heard a bunch of screams that were a few minutes apart. Then, someone grabbed me by my waist. I tried to get out of the grip, but this person was strong. They forced a cloth over my mouth and I was able to smell something I didn't know what it was, but in minutes, I was knocked out.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

I woke up in a dark room. No light was in sight, but I could still see a little bit. I saw everyone had awoken and was looking around. I was chained to the wall, as was everyone else. Next to me was Ashiko's favorite green sweatshirt. I picked it up and a pen and a note fell out. I picked it up and began to read it.

_Dear, everyone, _

_I__f you're reading this, I'm already dead. I'm barely alive and they ripped the skin on my face off. I love you all and I'm watching you from above. _

_Love, Ashiko._

I stared at it until my eyes watered up. A few tears slipped as a TV swung out from a wall.

"Hello, friends, I want to play a game." Jigsaw said.

"What kind of game? Monopoly?" Tadase asked. Nadeshiko smacked his shoulder, telling him to shut up. Jigsaw laughed evilly.

"You must find the key to let you out of your chains. Then you must find the key to the door. But if you don't find the key to the door, it will be worse than not finding the key to your chains. You have 60 seconds before the floor drops from underneath you." he said and his face disappeared from the screen and was replaced with a timer. It began counting down and everyone started to panic. We looked everywhere we could.

"KUKAI WE'LL NEVER FIND IT!" Utau shouted. There were 10 seconds left. We all braced for the fall as we watched the timer. As soon as it hit 0:01, we all closed our eyes. But, nothing ever happened. There was laughter, very loud laughter. My eyes snapped open to see all the lights were on. I could see Jigsaw in the announcer's box laughing his ass off. The person pulled off the mask to reveal...

"Ashiko!" I yelled as soon as I saw her face. Another girl came out from under the desk. She had dark, curly hair, green eyes and was wearing a sombrero.

"Meet Jigsaw's voice, Aza!" she said and Aza laughed and waved.

"I GOT YOU! DON'T EVER THINK OF PRANKING ME AGAIN!" Ashiko said as she climbed down from the box. She tore off the cape and ran over to us. She unstrapped the chains and smacked me.

"Don't do it again." she said and I smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it" I said as I hugged her.

**Ashiko: FINISHED! Ok guys this is very important. You need to review and answer this question:**

**Should I make a sequel from Kukai's Pov? Or should I just make a regular sequel? Or no sequel at all!**

**Kukai: Review with your answer and Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Sequel

**Hi guys! This is Ashiko. I have decided that I will be making a sequel to "Souma Ashiko vs. Everyone". It will be called "Mituchi Yumi vs. The Girls". Remember Yumi, from Chapter 5? Well, in the next story, Yumi is back and breaking up realationships! This time, the SC! Girls and Ashiko will have to stop her, before it's too late! Ok, I will post this story in a couple weeks, but in the mean time, I will be updating "Choose: Me or Her?" as soon as I can! Ok guys, please review this telling me what you think! **

**~ Ashiko Souma ~_~**


End file.
